Translation: I love you
by LightningXx
Summary: A difficult past, a difficult person. The meeting between Cloud and Lightning could be something good, or not? I suck for summaries!


So, here's my translation of my own fanfiction. I know there are still grammar faults, but English isn't my first language so forgive me :c

Reviews? c:

* * *

''Is that your mother?'' He asked Serah by taking the photo, which was on the dresser. The photo showed a beautiful woman, with long, rose hair.  
''Yeah…'' Serah answered, trying to keep a smile on her face, hiding her emotions. But it didn't go unnoticed by Snow.  
''Is there something?'' He asked by putting the photo on the dresser.  
''No, it's nothing…don't worry.'' She was still trying to keep her usual smile; she didn't want to worry her husband.  
''Serah, I know you too well for knowing that there is something on your mind right now. So tell me about it sweetheart.'' He was so right, he knew her too well and he saw that something was bothering her. Maybe it was something with her mother? But wouldn't it be a little indiscreet to ask if there was something with her mother?  
''If you don't want to talk right now, it doesn't matter… I don't want to force you.'' He said softly by taking Serah in his arms. He didn't prefer to ask about her mother, he knew she died some years ago, but she never told him about her mother, or even her past with Lightning. Serah wanted to tell Snow about her past, but she just didn't knew where to begin, and if Lightning would know that she told Snow about her past, she will maybe be angry at her.  
''Hey Serah, can you play the piano?'' Snow asked.  
''No, why?'' She answered surprised.  
''Because there is a piano here.'' He laughed. Okay, Serah felt really stupid.  
''My mom played the piano.'' She said. Snow felt a little bit down, he didn't know what to answer. He decided to ignore that.  
''Can your sister play the piano?'' This was a question she could answer without a problem, because yes, Lightning played the piano when she had time. She played really good, but not often.  
''Yeah, she can.'' She answered, smiling. It wasn't the end of the world if he knew that about Lightning, was it?  
''No, you're serious?'' He looked surprised.  
''Yes.''  
''I don't believe you!" And he laughed. Serah didn't understand why he was laughing.  
''I'm serious Snow, why are you laughing like that?'' Her smile disappeared because she didn't like how Snow was mocking about her sister.  
''Lightning playing the piano?'' He couldn't get over it, he even had tears in his eyes, so hard he was laughing. But Serah couldn't find it funny at all. She loved Snow, but he had no right to make fun of his sister like that.  
''Stop it! There's nothing funny!'' She said, very angry. He stopped laughing, didn't expect that she would get angry.  
''I'm sorry sweetheart, I just don't see Lightning playing the piano.'' He tried his best to not laugh.  
''Don't make fun of it like that! She can play the piano very well! So don't mock you!'' It was stronger than Snow, he still find it funny. Lightning was a cold, distance young woman that had punched him many times, he just couldn't imagine she playing the piano. A soldier playing the piano… And with that thought, he started laughing again.  
''Stop it, Snow! There's nothing funny! So shut up! My sister is cold and distance maybe, but she has a good heart, even if she don't show it. So stop laughing.'' Serah started to have tears in her eyes, she couldn't stand that her husband was mocking about her sister. In fact, Lightning was cold with everyone, and distant, but inside her heart, she was a total other person. And there was a reason why she was acting like that, she was her sister and knew everything about her past. The reason why Serah get tears in her eyes, was because how Snow was mocking about Lightning, remind her to a certain period in the past. After a few minutes, Snow realized that she was almost crying, and he also realized he was acting like an ass.  
''Serah, I'm really sorry…'' But Serah ran away from the house. He was alone now. He wanted to catch her and to apologize, but he couldn't because Serah took the keys and the house couldn't get open without anyone to keep an eye. In this street, you had to keep an eye open to thieves. He decided to sit in the small garden, waiting that one of the two sisters came back. After a few minutes, Lightning was back home, but Snow didn't hear her. She decided to play the piano, nobody was home –she thought- and she had time. She started to play a calm and passionate song. It was when Snow heard the piano, he went to the place where the heard it from. He stayed behind a bookcase when he saw Lightning playing the piano. She was playing a soft, lovely and calm song, which was so pleasant to hear. He looked at Lightning her face, and she looked sad, however the song wasn't. Serah was right: Lightning played the piano as a professional. He didn't expect that from her. But while he was looking to her expression on her face, he got down. She looked so sad… The song ended, but she stayed at the piano, thinking. Then he decided to move on, and go to Lightning.  
''Snow? W-what are you doing here?'' She began. She wasn't comfortable, it was obvious, even an unknown could have notice it.  
''I'm sorry…'' He didn't know what to say, so he just went to sit by her side.  
''W-what do you want?'' She asked, a little bit troubled.  
''The song you played was very beautiful, also the way you played it.'' He said gently with a smile. She just looked away, and stands up to leave. But at that moment, Snow read the name of the song.  
''Claire's lullaby? Is that a real person?'' And then, she got a problem, because Claire was her real name.  
''It is nobody!'' She screamed. Snow standed up, didn't expect this reaction.  
''What's the matter Lightning ?'' Snow was surprised by this reaction, if she was angry at him, she just had punched him, but now she wasn't comfortable and it was like she was scared about something.  
''Nothing! Get away from here!'' She screamed again.  
''Lightning, calm down…'' And it's only at that moment that she realized she was a little bit in panic. She didn't want that Snow know her real name.  
''Are you looking for Serah?'' She said, decided to change the subject.  
''Uhm…'' He didn't want to inform Lightning about his conflict with her sister, she could get angry, again.  
''Yes, I'm looking for her.'' He lied. Lightning didn't really like Snow, so if she knew about their conflict…  
''As you can see, she isn't here.'' She said cold.  
''Okay. I'm going to search her.'' And Snow went. Lightning noticed something; when she was back home, the door was open and Snow was here all alone. The small detail disturbed her, but she would talk about it with her sister.

After an hour searching Serah, he found her sitting on the beach, looking at ocean.  
''I finally found you.'' He said out of breath. She looked at her husband for a moment, and then turned her head to the ocean.  
''Do you know that some animals only attack when they are scared?'' She asked while Snow was sitting by her side.  
''Yes sweetheart, why?''  
''Lightning is cold because she is 'scared'.'' She didn't know if she had to tell Snow about what she was thinking, but after all, he was her husband?  
''What do you mean by 'scared'?'' He answered while he was taking her little hand.  
''She show her emotions by being cold and distant, even if many people told her it wasn't a way to show her feelings.''  
''But she is always cold and distant…''  
''Yes, she is cold and distant to hide her feelings. But people who know her good, like me, know that it's just a shell. She thinks that it's a way to protect herself.''  
''From what?''  
''Herself and other people.'' Snow was a little bit confusing, and Serah saw that.  
''I know it's confusing, but it's a long history why she is like that…'' At the moment she didn't want to tell him about the past, it was hard to tell about it.  
''You can tell me everything when you want, sweetheart, okay?'' He said gently by kissing her on her head. Serah had a smile on her face, Snow was always so kind and gently with her, he never forced her to do something or to tell him something, and Serah liked that.  
''Okay.'' And they got back home together, hand in hand.

* * *

''Good evening. We see each other tomorrow?'' Asked Snow.  
''Sure. Good evening you too.'' She answered with a big smile. She was heading to the living room, where she saw that her sister was sleeping in the sofa. She looked what time it was, and it was very late. With the work that Lightning had, it was normal that she was sleeping at this hour. But if she would sleep the whole night in the sofa, she would get pain in her back, so Serah decided to wake her up, so she could sleep in her bed.  
''Sister, wake up…" She said with a soft voice.  
''Oh Serah I'm sorry…'' She apologized.  
''Don't apologize sister! Come on, go sleep in your room.'' And Lightning standed up to go to her room. While she was walking to her room with Serah, she lost her equilibration and Serah had to catch her or she would fall on the ground.  
''Did you take your medication?'' She asked.  
''I totally forgot it.'' Lightning had to take medication because she didn't have enough iron in her blood, and she usually doesn't eat enough so without that medication, she can pass out.  
''You didn't eat today AND you didn't took your medication!'' Serah was getting angry. If there was something that she really hated, was that Lightning didn't care about her health.  
''Oh go sleeping Serah.'' She said, and get in her bed. Serah was so angry that she just left her, without saying anything. Lightning was too tired to care about it, and fell asleep.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_****_''Daddy! Stay awake! Please!'' Screamed the young Claire of fifteen years in tears.  
''Why didn't you go away with your mom and sister? You would have been in security!'' He said weakly. There was a war in the city, and some trucks where coming to take women, children and mans who weren't soldiers, to bring them in security. The dad of Claire was a soldier, and he had to stay to fight. The reason why Claire wasn't with her mom and sister in security was simple: at the moment when the truck started to ride, she jumped off the truck, letting her sister and mom alone. She saw her mom and sister crying and screaming at her, but she couldn't let her father alone. So there she was, with her father and her uncle in a small house that completely destroyed. Her father was badly wounded: to protect Lightning, he jumped before her when someone wanted to shoot. Now he was wounded in his torso, not far away from his heart.  
''You'll be okay!'' Screamed the uncle. They were hidden in that small house, but if some soldiers from the other camp would find them, they would all be death.  
''Take Claire in security. The soldiers are going to find us.'' Said the father weakly to his brother.  
''No dad! Please I want to stay with you!'' Screamed Claire.  
''I can't let you!'' Screamed the uncle. But he realized that if he wanted to take Claire in security, he had to go, and now.  
''I hear the soldiers coming. Go now!'' Claire couldn't stop crying and screaming, but nothing would change the mind of her father. This all was her fault, if just stayed with her mom and sister…this all would not happened.  
''But brother…''  
''Go!'' The father hadn't any force anymore, and he was right, the other soldiers were coming.  
''Forgive me…'' Said the uncle and took Claire by force to take her in security, but she struggled.  
''DADDY!" She screamed with all her forces, but the uncle had more forced than she has, and he took her away from the destroyed house. When they were outside they were running and Claire fell at the ground. She heard some shot fired that was coming from the house were her father was still lying. She was chocked, and panicked, she couldn't move. She didn't realize that her uncle took her in his arms and ran. Only tears felt from her eyes.


End file.
